A Son's Love
by imagination junkie
Summary: postmovie. Ed finally comes to terms with his father. oneshot. rated T for a couple instances of cursing.


WARNING: **MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!!**

This story is set post movie. Neither in the movie, nor in the series do they really go into Hohenheim and Ed's relationship and then Hohenheim dies so we never really find out what their relationship is or where it went after Ed came to our world. So, basically, I wrote this as a kind of closing for Ed and Hohenheim's father/son relationship. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Ed, Al, Hohenheim, or the city of Munich, Germany. However, everything else is mine 

"What? He…he's dead? Brother…you can't be serious!" Alphonse pleaded with his brother, his soft brown eyes filling with tears.

"It's true," Edward said quietly. His voice offered no sympathy, as he stood, solemnly facing the wall. "He died when he opened the gate in this world. He wanted me to go back."

"But Ed he was supposed to be here, living with you! And then we could all live together, like a real family…" Al's words now dissolved in to quiet sobs, and he fell to his knees, closing his fists against the floor.

"Don't be stupid Al. That would never have happened."

"How can you say that? And how can you be so unfeeling? He died to bring you back!"

"So what? This entire thing was all his fault in the first place!" Ed roared, livid. He turned to face Al, he entire body quivering rage. "Mom withered away waiting for him! And he was the one that created the Philosopher's Stone in the first place and gave it to that Dante bitch! He deserved what he got!" With that, Ed strode from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Al looked up as he heard as crash, the sound of breaking glass. A picture frame from the table by the door had been knocked to the floor by the force of Ed's exit. Al moved slowly to it and carefully moved the glass away from the picture. It was a photograph of his brother and his father taken sometime before Al had appeared in this world. In it, his brother and father stood next to each other, their father's arm around Ed's shoulder, an enormous grin spread across his face. Ed, meanwhile, looked away from their father, scowling stubbornly at something beyond of the picture's edge.

"Brother…" Al said sadly, his eyes filling with tears again. "You loved him after all, didn't you."

Ed angrily prowled Munich's streets. His thoughts ranged from his argument with Al to early childhood memories in which he, his mother, father, and brother had been a happy family. With each step Ed's anger and resentment deepened.

"Damn it!" Ed finally exclaimed aloud after sometime, taking his frustration out on an unfortunate rock that lay in his path. His was brought out of his angry trance at the sound of rock hitting rock and a loud splash. The rock he had kicked had fallen into a small stream, the streambed lined with large flat stones.

Looking around Ed realized he was in a remote corner of a park, situated in opposite end of Munich. It looked to be late afternoon, the dying sunlight turning the grass and the underside of the trees a glowing gold. Ed sighed loudly and returned his gaze to the streambed and its large, flat stones. Sighing again and rolling up his sleeves he got to work.

The sun had nearly set by the time Ed was finished. He had taken one the large stones from the streambed, and buried half of it in the earth, leaving the other half upright and covered. He now kneeled before the marker, watching the nearby stream and the setting sun.

He looked down at his bare automail arm. Using the fingertips, he engraved the words _'Thanks, Dad.'_ into the stone, making it a grave marker. He smiled softly.

"Sorry Dad. I don't have any flowers. I guess this'll have to do." He laid a photograph on the earth before the gravestone. He then stood, and still smiling softly and with his hands in his pockets, walked away.

The photograph rustled softly as a gentle breeze ran across its surface. The picture was nearly identical to the one Al had been observing earlier, except that in this picture Ed had his arm around his father's shoulder as well, and wore a nearly identical grin.

"That's alright, son."

The image of Hohenheim of Light that had silently been watching Edward work, smiled a soft smile of his own, and slowly faded into the sunset.

THE END!! Anyways that was my first fanfic EVER!! And I hope you liked it  You can completely burn it if it was really THAT bad I'd kinda prefer that you didn't. I'm working on a few other things right now too so if you did like it keep an eye out for them (though it'll probably be a while but eh…). Anyways thanks for reading!!

imagination junkie


End file.
